


Touch

by Lillian_Small



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: And I Predicted the White Room, F/M, I wrote this ages ago, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just Cute Chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_Small/pseuds/Lillian_Small
Summary: Syd voices a more vulnerable side as David thinks of a way for them to be together. Based around Episode 2





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and it still fits canon. (I can't believe I predicted the White Room!) Enjoy!

David could only touch Syd in his dreams, or on the edge of his subconscious where neither of them could come to any harm. Her skin was soft like silk. Or how he imagined it would feel if he could touch a cloud. He felt like he was on a cloud when they did touch; it was so blissful and, for a brief moment, they forgot what they really were. She was free from her fear and it no longer felt as if ants were crawling all over her. He was free from the demon with the yellow eyes and all those voices, so many voices. The only voice he could hear was hers. Like honey dripping from a spoon or cake mixture flooding its tin, it was sweet and smooth. David wondered if, when the voices got too much, he could just tune in and listen to her all the time. He could listen to her laugh on a loop. It was a rare thing but, God, was it beautiful. Its melody was so far engrained in his mind, he'd almost forgotten that a laugh could ever sound deluded or sinister. Around Syd, his fear evaporated. He wasn't looking out of the corner of his eye, for all he could see was her. She'd beckon him, at the crook of her slender fingers he'd come running. Right into her arms where he felt safe and loved. She'd whisper, "I love you," as her scent welcomed him home.

He'd kiss the top of her head and whisper "I love you" back.

 

* * *

 

David zoned back in, the serene river greeting him. He turned to see Syd looking at him, her eyes wide with sympathy. Afraid she'd seen what he had, that she felt guilty and ashamed because she couldn't give him what he so desperately wanted, he began, "Did you...?"

She cut him off with a shake of her head. "But I know what you were thinking. If I could, I would."  
"But you can't." he sighed. They both turned back to the crystalline river.

"Do you wish I was her? The Syd in your head?" the blonde posed. There had always been mutual understanding between the two yet she couldn't help but wonder.

"You are the Syd in my head." he replied.  
"That's not what I mean," she huffed, "Wouldn't you rather have the version of me who can touch you? The one who can kiss you and give you what you really want?"  
"But you have touched me." She swivelled round confused, her blue eyes meeting his. "Right here." His hand moved to his heart. Syd smiled her sweet smile though David swore he heard her mind mutter, _"That's super cheesy."_ Then she stood from the jetty, brought her gloved hand to her lips and blew him a kiss. He watched it flutter through the air before grabbing it and placing it on his lips. The two shared one last glance, his mind chuckling, _"Who's cheesy now?"_


End file.
